


His Exception

by Dancingintherainagain



Category: Ian Gallagher / Mickey Milkovich - Fandom, Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Background Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Family Feels, Gallavich, Gallavich Week, Gay Love, M/M, Movie Night, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingintherainagain/pseuds/Dancingintherainagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian go to the Gallagher Movie night. Mickey is shy but Ian, and the Gallagher clan, all find it super cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Exception

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction. Sorry if it is really bad but any feedback or comments are welcome so leave them below xx
> 
> P.S.  
> I am going to try do a Fic a Day in May but really I wont be able to do one everyday because of who i am as a person (I get distracted very easily) but I will try do some different things to better my writing skills.

It was a classic Gallagher movie night. Mickey is overly nervous as Ian leads him up the back stairs into the consistently noisy household, he can already hear the alcohol induced laughter coming for the family. Ian notices his hesitance and opens the door, gently pulling Mickey through into the buzzing home.  
“Ian! Mickey!” Fiona yells over the racket, detangling herself from V in the arm chair they were sharing and walking over to the boys. She embraces them both in a hug, Mickey’s only short, she knows he hates them but she, like all Gallagher’s, are huggers. “Glad you guys could make it.”  
“Wouldn’t miss it Fi,” Ian states for the both of them as he takes Mickey’s hand squeezing it for reassurance.  
Mickey plants himself on the couch with very limited room for Ian, and his perfect ass, to fit next to him.  
The red head looks at the space available and Mickey can visibly see the groan that goes in his head. Mickey knew his dad was completely against any gay aspect, but Ian’s seemed to think it was the cutest thing ever. Any time the boys sat close or whispered to each other even gave each other as much as a smile in this house hold everyone appeared to be watching.  
Ian squeezed himself between Mickey and Lip who was already curled up with Mandy at the opposite end of the couch, in their own world whispering quietly. Mickey places his feet up on the coffee table and Ian is soon to entangle his with Mickey’s in an attempt to get comfortable. It didn’t work so well. Ian places an arm around Mickey’s shoulders giving him no option but to turn towards Ian’s chest and snuggle in. Except Mickey didn’t snuggle… he gently, but forcible, placed his body within close facility of Ian’s. Or that’s what he told himself he would say if they gave him shit.  
They finally get comfortable with Mickey placing his head on Ian’s shoulder. Fiona walks into the room with V in tow carrying bowls upon bowls of popcorn. They give the boys a look of adoration but are quick to recover.  
“Carl! Liam! Come down stairs the movie is going to start,” Debbie yells as she tumbles down herself grabbing a bowl from Fiona and sitting in front of the shelf filled with movies.  
Fiona gives one bowl to Lip and Mandy, one to Kev, V hands one to Ian and Mickey, places one on the table for the young Gallagher boys and her and Fiona contort themselves into the arm chair with the last bowl of salty food for them.  
“Alright Debs what are we going to watch tonight?” Fiona asks as she shovels a handful of popcorn into her mouth.  
“I was thinking we could watch Mocking Jay or Divergent?” Debs replies with her own mouth filled with this salty treat.  
“Why does it have to be a chick flicky movie?” Carl complains as he grabs the last bowl from the table and sits at Kev’s feet with Liam beside him.  
“They are so not chick flick movies!” Debbie yells at him.  
“Sorry Debs, I have to agree with Carl, they kind of are chick flicks,” Ian states.  
“I second that,” Mickey affirms.  
Fiona and V give Debbie a look and all three of them throw popcorn at the boys’ heads. Carl dodges Debbie’s bad aim. Ian catches V’s in his mouth and Mickey just swats Fi’s away like it’s an annoying fly. Ian gives him a look of impressment and chews his stolen popcorn looking at Mickey’s lips lustfully.  
“Well fine we can watch Mocking Jay if we must,” Carl sighs, leaning back into Kev’s chair taking a handful of popcorn before handing it to the snotty little boy sitting next to him.  
Debbie just smiles and puts the movie and places herself on the ground at Mandy and Lips feet.  
“Carl, I wouldn’t eat any more of the popcorn if I were you,” Kev states blankly as everyone looks to Liam who has visibly placed some sort of bodily fluid in the food. Carl just groans but Kev just gives him his bowl and sits back to watch the movie.  
As the film starts Mickey can feel Ian’s eyes staring at the side of his head. He looks to his red headed lover and they lock eyes. “Aren’t you glad you didn’t bail?” Ian asks him licking his lips.  
“I don’t know yet. Have to wait and see if you make it worth it,” Mickey flirtingly challenges.  
“Oh I will make it worth it,” Ian states eyes flickering to the dark haired boys’ lips again.  
“Would you two just kiss already?” Fiona says taking them out of their bubble. Mickey looks away from Ian and realises that everyone is watching them. He looks back to Ian and sees him watching Mickey intensely and both their eyes flick to each other’s lips before Ian closes the distance. The moment their lips touch Mickey can’t hear anything other than the sound of his heart in his ears. Ian’s tongue darts out and touches Mickey’s, which was totally distracting, making him lose all control and basically melt into Ian further, letting him take control of where this was going. He had forgotten about the several other people in the room. He nips Ian’s lip softly and Ian lets out a small moan that Mickey only registers as one from the vibration he feels through the lip caught between his teeth. It makes Mickey’s toes curl and he pushes his tongue into Ian’s mouth before he pulls back resting his head against Ian’s and sharing breaths.  
“That was really hot,” V says matter-o-factly. Mickey feels a blush creep up his checks and he averts his eyes from Ian fiddling with his ripped jeans. He feels the whole room smile at them and sense them inwardly awe at the couple. Ian is still looking at Mickey with loving eyes as the rest of the room grow bored and look to the screen for entertainment.  
“That was embarrassing,” Mickey mumbles as he feels Ian kiss his red check.  
“And why was that?” Ian voices into Mickey’s skin.  
“Because they were watching us make out,” Mickey says as if it is obvious, which it was.  
“I didn’t even notice them,” Ian says not at all bothered by the previous audience they had.  
Neither did I. Mickey silently kicks himself for letting his guard down around this tall Gallagher so much. “Well I don’t kiss normally, let alone in front of people.”  
“But I am becoming your exception, aren’t I?”  
It would seem that way, yes. “Fuck you,” Mickey lets out a shaky laugh, producing a smirk from Ian, which made Mickey blush harder.  
“Can you too please be quiet and watch the movie?” Lip announces his presence for the first time seemingly detangled himself from Mandy and come back to reality to watch the film.  
Mickey just grunts but turns to the TV. Ian didn’t like that idea and instead pulls Mickey in for another passionate kiss before snuggling into his thug little lover to watch the movie.  
Mickey can’t help but think about how much Ian has changed about him. Here he was cuddling his boyfriend, on a couch in a room filled with people, who all new he was gay and were all completely fine with it. He was being embraced by someone who loves him and really kind of knew that Ian will always be his exception.  
And yes Ian did make the night worth it… He always did.


End file.
